Jingle Balls
by GemmaH
Summary: When Bella is offered a job with the mysterious Cullen family she accepts. But will she be able to accept how their secret affects their beautiful and hot son Edward? With enough lemons thrown in, I'm guessing yes ;o
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've created a little Christmas treat for you all, a light-hearted Christmas story that I'll post a little of every day between now and Christmas! This chapter is scene-setting so a little longer than the others. Enjoy Twi-HoHoHo's!**

**Jingle Balls**

_I'd never given much thought to how I would spend Christmas this year – thought I'd had reason enough in the past few weeks - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this…_

**Chapter 1**

I pulled the door closed behind me with a click and shivered as the cold, damp winter air surrounded me, trying to work its way through the layers of clothing I'd wrapped myself in. The sky was still dark, thanks to the early hour and as I opened the door to my truck, the weak glow from the interior light filled the cab. I climbed in and gunned the engine, turning the heater up full, but knowing that I would be at my destination long before the ancient vents blew anything more than tepid air out of them.

I was headed for my first day at Cullen's Toys Inc, the factory that sprawled across a huge area on the outskirts of town. It was their busiest time of year with Christmas approaching and I'd had no problem getting accepted for the seasonal working that I was planning on fitting around my school work. The work would be dull on the production line, I was already sure of that, but at least the money was decent and it would certainly come in handy.

I drew to a stop next to the guard box at the huge iron gates to the factory, with 'Cullen's Toys Inc' spelt out in ornate metal letters across them.

"Isabella Swan," I told him, thrusting the letter with my instructions for today toward the man standing in the doorway of the box. He took a step forward and took the letter from my hand, scanning it quickly before handing it back. He smiled at me.

"Well, welcome to Cullen's, Miss Swan." He reached back into the box to press a button that made the gates begin to open slowly inward. He came back to my window and pointed ahead. Follow the road right around the building and follow the signs for reception, you can leave your truck there today." He slapped his hand down on the sill.

"Thanks," I told him, offering a small smile as I pulled away.

I'd left my truck in one of the spaces in the busy parking lot outside the reception entrance and walked hesitantly up to the door. I hated new social situations and this year had held some big ones for me; a new town, a new school and now a new job. I entered the large reception area, my feet sinking into the thick red carpet. It was busy; most of the many seats lining the walls were filled, mainly with kids my own age. They must have scheduled a group induction. I recognised quite a few from school and offered a couple of shy waves as I crossed to the high reception desk.

A middle-aged woman with a friendly face looked up at me as I reached the desk and greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" she asked me efficiently.

"Uh, my name's Isabella Swan, I'm due to start some seasonal work here today." I pushed the crumpled letter across the desk to her and she reached up for it. She turned to her computer screen and tapped at the keyboard before turning back to me and smiling again.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. Please take a seat, somebody will be with you very soon."

I thanked her and headed over to where Jessica Stanley, a girl from my Trig and Spanish classes, sat waving frantically to me.

"Hey, Bella!" she greeted me excitedly as I sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hi Jessica," I replied, less enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you're here! I had no idea you'd applied for a job here! I totally thought that this was going to be the dullest job in the world." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "But now you're here this is going to be so much fun!"

I nodded to assuage her while I tried to cover up my true feelings at the prospect of spending all my spare time between now and Christmas working with her.

She'd just launched into another equally excited monologue, when I was distracted by a door opening at the far side of the reception area. In walked the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life. He only looked around my age, but held himself with an assured air that was rare for boys of eighteen. He was tall; lean but muscular in all the right places, his shoulders broad enough to be manly without looking too large for his frame. His bronze-coloured hair was in sexy disarray and as he walked behind the desk and held a conversation with the receptionist, he ran his hand through it in a gesture that was obviously an unconscious habit. I had the strangest urge to do exactly the same thing to it; to tangle my hand in it and twist it through my fingers, preferably while kissing those perfect pink lips that were moving as he spoke.

I was aware that Jessica had still been babbling next to me when she suddenly stopped. I looked away from the man and turned my head to Jessica. She was smirking knowingly at me. She lowered her voice.

"That's Edward Cullen."

I looked back at her in surprise.

"You know him?"

"Sure, he went to Forks High until he graduated last year, he's working for his Dad for a couple of years before he goes to college. Of course, why you'd want to go to college and bust a gut studying when your family's as rich as his is anyway, I have no idea." She gave an exaggerated look of exasperation.

I looked back over at him, eager to get another look at that hair and file the image away mentally for fantasising over when I was alone. I blushed when he was looking directly back at me intently. He looked back to the receptionist and took some papers from her. Moving from behind the desk and taking a couple of confident steps forward he consulted the top sheet of the paper he held. When he spoke his voice was clear with a velvety tone. He was loud enough to be heard above the chatter and piped music, without shouting. His words, when spoken with that voice, made my heart leap in my chest and something primal pulse somewhere lower down.

"Isabella Swan?" He was looking up now, his eyes scanning the room to seek out an affirmation that the person the name belonged to was indeed here.

I glanced quickly at Jessica, who was looking at me strangely. I shrugged and gathered my bag up as I raised my hand slightly and stood awkwardly, aware of the other eyes in the room on me.

"Uh, yeah. Here."

His eyes landed on me again and I felt the pressure of his penetrative gaze; it was almost as though he were undressing me with his eyes. Surprisingly it didn't make me feel uncomfortable, just slightly aroused. My mind was just beginning to wander to a place where I was imagining him undressing me for real when he blinked and regained his composure. He smiled at me, a crooked smile as sexy as hell, that did nothing to extinguish the fire that was smouldering gently now deep inside me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. This way please, Miss Swan." He turned and walked back to the door he'd come through earlier, punching a code into the security pad before pushing it open and standing to one side for me to go through ahead of him. As I passed him I caught a breath of his scent. It was so delicious that I inhaled again, more deeply. Edward was at my side now as we stopped outside the doors to the elevator and he smiled down at me.

"It's ok, Miss Swan," he said smoothly. "There's no need to be nervous."

A giggle escaped my mouth as I realised that he'd caught my deep breath and mistaken it for nerves. He looked at me curiously and I was close enough to take in that his eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

"Please, call me Bella," I told him, looking away, shyly.

"Bella," he confirmed, smiling again.

The elevator arrived; we stepped inside and Edward pressed one of the buttons. Again it was filled with annoying Christmas music. We both stood silently, facing the doors as the numbers on the display climbed, stopping at number six. As the doors opened, he stepped out and turned to his left. I followed him as he stalked purposefully down the corridor, stumbling slightly as I hurried to keep up with the pace set by his long legs. He stopped suddenly outside a door and opened it, walking in and holding it open for me. I noticed that his name was on the door; this must be his office. As I walked in I noticed yet more music playing. It had been playing in the corridor too. What was up with these people that they felt they needed this musical torture serenading them as they went about their jobs?

The office was modern and tidy. Everything appeared expensive. He placed the papers down on his desk which was otherwise bare. He caught me staring and obviously guessed what I was wondering – where was all his _stuff_? It was bordering on clinical in here. He chuckled softly.

"I like to keep my desk as bare as possible; it's better for fucking on."

My eyes shot up from the desk to his face, my cheeks burning and my mouth hanging open.

"I..I beg your pardon?" I stuttered stupidly. He laughed again and raised his eyebrows.

"I said, I like to keep my desk as bare as possible; it's better for working on. What did you think I said?" He was watching me, amused at my flustered state.

"I..uh, yeah. That's what I thought you said." I looked down at my feet, breathing deeply, but failing to calm down because the air was filled with his scent that made my stomach flip.

"Bella, take a seat." He indicated to one of the chairs that faced his desk and then he stood perched on the edge of it, only a couple of feet in front of me. Unfortunately this placed my eye-level at his crotch height; something that I'm sure hadn't escaped his notice either.

"As you know, we've offered you a job here at Cullen's."

I nodded and he continued. "I know you thought that you going to be in the factory, but we've had another vacancy come up and we need somebody a little…" He searched for the right word. "Special, for this role. It's in our inner circle Bella, and we don't let just anyone in. There are things that go on here that can never get out. We need somebody that we know we can trust with our secret."

I swallowed deeply and nodded, flattered that I could have been chosen for something like this. "Our lawyers have been doing some digging, Bella and they think that you could be our girl." I was shocked that someone had been 'digging' as he put it, into my background, but hell, this sounded a lot more interesting than putting toys together on a production line. "So," he smiled down at me again." What do you say?"

I nodded, hesitantly at first. "Yes. Ok, yeah, I'll do it. Why not?" I smiled back at him and he offered me his hand to shake.

"Welcome to the madness, Bella. I hope you enjoy the ride!" He winked at me and I was taken aback. All the innuendo was making my head spin.

"Just one thing first, I need you to sign a contract. There's a secrecy clause in there Bella. Please don't sign if you think there's any way that you might not be able to stick to it, because, believe me, we take secrecy _very_ seriously here." His warning was loaded with threats and I wondered what on earth I was letting myself in for. To curious now _not_ to sign, I scanned through the document and scrawled my name and the date at the bottom of the page.

There was a knock on the door and a small, elfin girl close to my age, poked her head around. She had dark, spiky hair and a beautiful face with delicate features. She looked directly at Edward.

"It's time!" she told him, an edge of excitement in her voice. He nodded.

"Thanks Alice."

He turned to me. "Ok, Bella. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He laughed at the confusion in my voice.

"Let's go then." He ushered me to the doorway where Alice was waiting for us, placing his hand on the small of my back to guide me out as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"I should warn you, Bella, what you are about to discover is going to seem a little unbelievable to you, but this is what we are. I hope you won't be too disturbed by it." I was worried now, unable to think what on earth he could mean by his words. 'What we are'? What the hell could that mean?

We reached the end of the corridor and in front of us was a huge set of wooden doors. Alice stepped forward and knocked and a voice shouted for us to enter. Alice and Edward grasped a door handle each and pushed the doors open in front of me. I gasped. The room was magical. The colours were rich and Christmassy, everything was luxurious and sumptuous. There were comfortable looking couches, thick rugs and a roaring open fire. One corner held a huge Christmas tree, immaculately decorated, like the kind you only ever see in department stores, and right in front of me, at the very end of the room behind a desk sat a man. Edward spoke.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet our father."

I stared awestruck, then I started to giggle, realising that they were playing with me and it was all a huge practical joke. I looked up at Edward and promptly stopped laughing. His face was serious and he looked almost disapprovingly at me. My heart sunk in my chest.

"Oh my God. This _isn't_ a joke, is it?"

He shook his head.

"No, Bella. This is serious. Potentially deadly serious."

I looked back to the man and watched as he crossed the room toward us. He stood in front of me and offered me his hand.

"Bella Swan! I'm so pleased you chose to join us Bella. No doubt you're feeling a little confused right now." He smiled pleasantly

"Uh, just a little!" I told him.

He held out his hand to me and I shook it, the white fur on his cuff tickling my hand slightly.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he told me. "But you probably know me better as—"

"Father Christmas," I whispered.

**A/N Woooooo! What a shocker that was! I'm trying to post a little a day between now and Christmas, not planning on any of the rest being as long as this, but then I wasn't intending it for this either! Aah, that's just the way the key-tapping flows sometimes.**

**Lemons to follow people so keep checking back!**

**Please make your Christmas present to me some prettily wrapped reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Welcome back Twi-HoHoHo's! Here's the next instalment of Jingle Balls. Lemons ahead people, so if you're underage, please check out now!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

I looked up at the man in front of me, dressed in full Father Christmas clothes, but with a handsome, clean-shaven face and blonde hair.

"But, the beard and hair?"

"Myth," Edward chuckled, next to me.

"Well, not quite a myth son." He addressed Edward then turned back to me with a smile. "The images that you're familiar with are of my ancestors who also held this role. I find that the beard makes me a little conspicuous in these modern times of ours."

I nodded at his words, and for a moment from the way he spoke, it almost seemed like the most natural conversation in the world to be having. I paused at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"Ok. Um, is there anything else that I should know?" I asked, tucking my hair self-consciously behind one ear. Carlisle ushered me deep inside the room and Alice closed the door behind us. We crossed to the open fire, Carlisle settling in a high-backed winged armchair and Alice, Edward and me on two soft sofas that stood in the circle of delicious warmth that the fire threw out.

Carlisle looked pointedly at Edward and he turned from the seat next to me so that he was looking at me.

"Yes, there is one other thing." He looked nervous, his hands fidgeting in his lap as he laced and unlaced his fingers. My eyes were drawn to them and I couldn't help thinking about what those long, nimble fingers might be capable of. I forced myself to wipe the thoughts from my head and met his gaze again, my cheeks warm from the images I'd just let play through my head. Edward bent forward slightly, toward me and gestured to the fire with one hand. "Are you too hot sitting here Bella? Your cheeks are red, if you want to move…."

"No!" I interrupted him quickly, unsure whether to be embarrassed that he'd noticed the flush or flattered that he was playing such close attention. "Sorry, I mean, no, I'm fine. The heat's good. You were saying?" I prompted him, remembering now that he had been about to tell me something else, before my brain went into overdrive about those fingers.

"Uh, yeah. The thing is Bella, my family; we're not like other people. We're…" he paused. "We're different."

"I sort of gathered that Mr Cullen," I told him, glancing over at Carlisle again who was watching our exchange with interest, a small smile on his mouth.

"Please, call me Edward."

I acknowledged his request with a small nod of my head. "What I mean, Bella, is that we're not exactly human."

My brow furrowed at his words.

"What do you mean, not exactly human?" I asked him. I was lost now. I must be dreaming. Any moment now, I'd wake up and it would be time to get ready for my first day at my new job. I'd be laughing about this as I recounted the dream to my new co-workers during our break.

"We're elves, Bella."

I looked at the beautiful man in front of me and took in the size of him, the length of his legs. And he was telling me he was an _elf_? I was definitely dreaming. I wanted to laugh. I mean, I really wanted to laugh. Something stopped me though, either in the faces to each side of me, or in the atmosphere, I wasn't sure.

"You're elves? Like, real elves?" I looked around and they all nodded at me – although in fairness, Alice did look pretty elf-like. "Father Christmas, and elves," I muttered to myself under my breath, looking down. I took a deep breath and looked back up at them. They were watching me expectantly, waiting for my reaction. I smiled and shrugged. "Lucky I'm good with weird I guess!"

They started laughing and I couldn't help joining in, still shaking my head and waiting to wake up from this madness.

The rest of the morning wasn't quite as strange. Apparently Edward's usual assistant had been taken sick and they needed somebody to cover for him. Edward was in charge of co-ordinating the Christmas Eve deliveries and making sure the sleighs and reindeer were all good to go. Of course, even the head honcho elf Carlisle, couldn't deliver presents everywhere by himself, he had help from others who took on the role for the night. After a lengthy but informal induction to the basic workings of Cullen's Toys, Edward announced that we'd move back to his office for the rest of the day.

We stepped into the corridor and I was completely aware of him again. The aromas of the open fire and the large pine tree in Carlisle's office were left behind us and all I could smell was him and his delicious masculine scent. As we walked along, his arm would brush mine, smiling whenever I looked up at him. We were nearly at his office door when the song that was playing in the corridor came to an end, and there was a brief silence. I suddenly became aware of the sound of jingle bells, chiming softly in time with our steps. I stopped, as did Edward and the sound.

"What was that noise?" I asked, curious. He frowned at me.

"What noise?"

I strained my ears, but it had stopped.

"It's gone now. Nevermind." I shrugged and we set off walking again. As soon as we did I heard it again. I stopped, but Edward didn't notice and kept going. "It's you," I told him. He turned to look at me, his green eyes amused now.

"What's me?"

"That noise, it's coming from you."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I gasped quietly, exasperated.

"That jingling noise, it's coming from you!"

I saw recognition cross his face and his face flushed pink. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Um, yeah. That would be me. It's, uh…an elf thing."

I giggled at him being so embarrassed.

"Really Edward, there's no need to be embarrassed, I think we covered all the weird stuff back in your father's office!" He looked up with a tight smile on his lips.

"Yeah, well maybe not quite all the weird stuff." He tilted his head to indicate to me to carry on walking, and I followed him, watching carefully to try and work out where the sound was coming from. He had his hand on the handle of his office door when I decided just to ask.

"So, you have to carry bells with you or something? Are they special invisible ones on the toes of your shoes?" I teased him.

His face changed and he looked almost angry, I worried that I'd gone too far with the teasing. I followed him inside his office and he pushed the door closed behind us with a loud click. I stood awkwardly, waiting for his reaction. It wasn't what I expected. He crossed purposefully over to me, put his large hands on my waist and pushed me gently backwards until my back was pressed against the door. I gasped as I looked into his eyes. The look in the green depths was intense, but it wasn't anger; there was almost a sparkle there. I gasped, my cheeks flushing and something stirring deep inside me. He licked his lips slowly and then smiled as my mouth dropped open slightly at the sight. I closed it quickly but then I realised I was licking my own lips too. He groaned quietly.

"Bella, if you ask personal questions, I'll be forced to give you personal answers. The jingling sound that intrigues you so much…" He leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "It's my balls." His words were only just registering, when he thrust his hips toward me, his cock pressing into my belly, as the sound of bells jangled. He breathed heavily into my hair as I fought to gain control of my thoughts, the heady atmosphere in the room and the revelations of the morning leaving my head spinning. I placed my hands flat on his chest and he moved back slightly, looking deep into my eyes. I looked back at him and giggled, slightly incredulous.

"No way!"

He smiled back, a mischievous glint in his eye. He placed his left hand over my right and then moved it down, across his hard stomach and lower, across the shape of his hardness, bulging out through the fabric of his pants, and lower, cupping my hand around his balls. He slowly moved my hand and I heard the jingling again, feeling the gentle vibration of the sound move through him. He moved his hand away, but I left mine where it was, fascinated by the novelty of his jingle balls, gently moving them in my hand and listening to the chimes.

I smiled up at him, but his face was serious. He looked down at my mouth and I bit my bottom lip, nervous under his scrutiny. He locked his gaze with mine again and then bent toward me, moving tantalisingly slowly before he planted his lips gently on mine. I kissed him back; gently at first, allowing the heat to build slowly, but we were soon opening our mouths to each other in greater hunger. His tongue slipped in to meet mine and they moved together. He was certainly talented, and thoughts of what it would be like to have tongue doing these things to another part of my body caused me to groan into his mouth. He moved his hands into my hair, tangling his fingers in it. I continued to play with his balls in one hand, but brought the other one down too, to stroke his cock as it strained against his pants.

He was groaning too now, untangling one hand from my hair, to slide it up, inside my sweater where he found my breasts, circling my hard nipple with his thumb. I broke off from the kiss now and threw my head back in ecstasy, gasping at the sensation. I fumbled with the button and zip on his trousers, finally managing to get them open and yanking them down, releasing him from the confines of the material and gasping at the beauty of him, full and large. I reached for him again but he gently raised my arms in the air and pulled my sweater off. He dropped it on the floor and then reached behind me to unclasp my bra, pulling it forward where I let it drop down my arms and away. He took me in his arms again and kissed me deliciously and deeply, before he moved his hands to fumble with the fastening on my jeans. I was thankful for the habit of never fastening my boots, which Charlie claimed branded me sloppy, but was now proving to have been sensible.

As we kissed, I stepped out of my boots and he pushed my jeans down, enough for me to be able to push them off with my feet. I stood in front of him in only my panties. I pulled away from him and he gasped. Feeling brave thanks to the effect I was having on him, I nodded toward his shirt.

"Get the shirt off, jingle balls," I ordered him. He smiled, then quickly moved his tantalising fingers over his buttons, finally pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the floor next to the rest of our clothes. Pushing his trousers and underwear off too, he stood in front of me, completely naked. He was beautiful, lean yet muscles, perfectly sculpted. I gasped at the sight; the sound threw him into action. He grabbed me and pushed me toward his desk, fluidly moving behind me and bending me over. I whimpered as he parted my thighs slightly and stroked his fingers over the damp material that covered my hot, wet centre. He moaned and I felt him slide his finger inside the fabric and over my skin, slick with my moisture. He stroked up toward the tight, bundle of nerves and circled it a few times, causing me to gasp and arch myself back toward him, desperate for more. He moved back down then, then up and circled again, then down. He played with me like this for a while and I revelled in the intensity of the sensations, when with his next downward move, he slipped two fingers easily inside my wetness. I cried out and pushed myself against him as he worked his fingers inside of me. I'd been right about the amazing things that his fingers were capable of. Suddenly, as swiftly as his fingers had entered me, he pulled them out again, leaving me empty.

"No!" I groaned in frustration, clenching my thighs together to try and relieve the ache. I was about to turn when I felt my panties being pulled down. I stepped out of them and spread my legs, arching my back and offering myself to him, panting in anticipation. I felt his hot, hard tip at my entrance, and then with one quick thrust and a jingling sound, he was inside me. We both cried out in ecstasy as he filled me, stretching my tight centre deliciously. He thrust into me over and over again. He was so good it was overwhelming. I put my head down onto my hands, tangling my hands into fists in my hair, crying out with every movement and pushing myself back into him, forcing him deeper. He reached around my hips with one of his hands and put his talented fingers back to work on me again, as he filled me from behind. It was all getting too much. I became aware that the jingling sound was increasing in speed and volume as his balls slapped onto my ass time and time again.

I knew he was getting close and I was too, aware of the gentle waves that were beginning to build. The waves got bigger and bigger, until they crashed down over me and I felt myself clenching around him, crying out loudly at the intensity of the orgasm. He cried out too, as he came deep inside me; pulsing as he filled me with his jingle juice.

I didn't move, head in my hands on the desk still as I half-lay, panting at the exertion. Edward had stilled too, leaning on my back. I could feel his chest heaving as he got his breath back too and his heart thudding as though it were trying to escape his chest.

I raised my head slightly, still breathless.

"Jingle balls hey?" I asked him.

"Mm hmm," he confirmed and I could hear a smile in his voice, then, still inside me, he gave a quick shake of his hips, making the jingling sound again. I laughed and this time hoped that I wasn't about to wake up.

**A/N – Phew! Is it a little hot in here or is it me? I might have to head out into the snow to cool down ;o)**

**Please leave a pretty review under the tree for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Twi-HoHoHo's! What's been making me smile the past few days since I started on this story? Well, the sound of jingle bells of course, they'll never be the same for me again, joining my personal fanfiction list of corruption along with cupcakes, Hello Kitty, conference tables and unicorns. Whatever did I do before constant daily reminders of hot Edward sex??!**

**Anyway, enough rambling, here's Chapter 3, just for all my 'ladies' at edbrella(dot)blogspot(dot)com!**

**Chapter 3**

My first weekend at Cullen's had passed pleasantly enough. The rest of it hadn't quite been in the same league as the first morning, but I got a definite feeling that a repeat performance might be on the cards at some point.

We'd got dressed again quickly, exchanging shy smiles each time one of us caught the other watching, which happened frequently.

He pulled a chair around to his side of the desk next to his and motioned for me to sit in it. I did, while he turned to grab some papers from the filing cabinet. Thankfully he didn't notice the smile on my face when I heard the jingle as he sat down too. Neither of us mentioned what had just happened, instead concentrating as he explained to me exactly what it was that he did for the company, and what my duties would involve. Every so often as he explained a point, he'd touch me softly on the arm or rest his hand on my thigh and my gaze would fix on his fingers, my face warming as I remembered where they'd been and what they were capable of doing to me.

After lunch in the staff cafeteria, he gave me a tour of the site, explaining enthusiastically what happened where and how it all fit into the overall workings of the operation. When he'd shown me everything there was to see, he dismissed me early, explaining that he was sure it had been a days of surprises for me and I should go home and get some rest. I just nodded mutely; unsure of exactly how I should respond to that, it was such a huge understatement. Then he surprised me again my insisting on walking me to my truck.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said as I climbed into my truck, his velvet voice making parts of me stir that should have been satisfied for a month after what he'd done to me earlier over his desk.

"Goodbye, Edward," I replied, keeping my eyes fixed on his. It was strange, I thought, but it was almost as though there were an element of sadness to the green depths that gazed back at me. "I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and didn't move. I drew away, and looking in my rear-view mirror, I could see him standing in the same place as I drove around the corner and out of sight.

********

That evening I decided to have an early night. I'd managed to satisfy my father Charlie, with enough information about my day to stop him worrying about me, while not giving any of my new secrets about the Cullens away. As soon as I'd cleaned up after dinner Charlie asked if I minded if he headed over to his friend Billy's place to watch the game with him. I assured him that I didn't mind at all and so he went, leaving me to work through the day's events in my head, alone.

I took a quick shower, letting the hot water work at unknotting the tension in my muscles and soothe the aches from my desk-centred activities with Edward. I couldn't help thinking about what had happened. I had no idea _how_ it had happened either, one minute we were simply returning to his office from a meeting with his father, the next he'd got me bent over his desk, filling me with his perfect, throbbing length, as his balls jingled as they slapped against me with each thrust.

It would be an amusing memory were it not for the fact that thinking about it turned me on so much. There was definitely something about the jingling that called to me in a primal way, almost as if it were drawing me to him, a beautiful sound that he made just for me.

I got dry and dressed in my pyjamas, and then I cleaned my teeth and made my way to my room. I climbed into bed and reached for my iPod, docked on the nightstand. I set it to shuffle then slid down under the covers, sighing blissfully at the comfort enveloping me.

I closed my eyes as the music began, the sound of a single xylophone tinkling out a simple melody in the introduction and then a woman's voice.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is you_

And then they started. The jingle bells. I snorted with laughter and put my hand over my eyes as the sound reminded me of Edward. After a moment the laughter stopped and I felt something stirring deep inside me. It was that sound, the bells jangling; it was almost as though my body had instantly conditioned itself to respond to the sound. I felt a sudden gentle throb between my legs and my mind began to replay the scenes from earlier yet again. I slid one hand down under the bedclothes and touched myself through my pyjamas, unable to believe how turned I was. My body responded to my touch, my center contracting as my fingertips brushed across the fabric, pressing gently as they went. I moved my hand inside my pyjama pants now and spread my legs apart enough to allow my fingers room to work. I gasped as I touched my already swollen folds and found them slippery with my wetness. I slipped a finger easily inside myself and then out again, coating it with moisture. I slid it up to the small excited bundle of nerves and gently stroked over it. My hips moved involuntarily at the sensation, it was almost too much to bear. Almost. I moaned and began to circle it gently, the action bringing back memories of Edward doing the same thing to me earlier as his cock pumped in and out of me from behind. I thought it was impossible for me to be any more turned on, but suddenly every touch seemed even more sensitive and exquisite.

It wasn't long before my fingers had increased their speed in response to what my body wanted, moving easily across the slippery, engorged flesh. Eventually I felt the climax building and it finally crashed over me. The sensation was overwhelming and caused me to cry out, the sound muffled as my free hand had grabbed the pillow and folded it up as I came and I had automatically turned my face into it. My fingers slowed as I rode out the waves, my thighs clenched together now and hips bucking gently, until finally it ebbed away and I was still but for my gasping breaths.

Gradually my breathing slowed, my heart stopped racing and I fell into a deep sleep, my body satisfied again for the time being.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

********

Sunday passed much the same as Saturday had. Well, as Saturday had once we'd fucked on his desk, got dressed and started doing some actual work.

He'd seemed ridiculously pleased to see me as he answered the knock at his office door and opened it to find me standing there. His usual assistant, Eric, had his own office down the corridor but Edward had said that he wanted me closer to him with it being the busiest time of the year and me being new to the job. When I entered his office I found that he'd had a spare desk and computer moved into his own office for me. By lunchtime I had papers spread across my desk, causing the illusion of chaos, but actually arranged into my own system.

Edward sat at his own desk, working silently, the only sound a gentle jingling whenever he stood to get something from another part of the office, or sat back down in his leather chair. Every time I heard the sound, my body responded until I thought I might have to go home for lunch to change my underwear. I tried shifting inconspicuously in my seat, trying to relieve some of the ache from the arousal I was experiencing.

Edward had just sat back down again, jingling as he did so. I sighed and shifted again, still not getting the relief I longed for from the action. I looked up and Edward was smirking at me.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" he asked me. I blushed furiously, feeling the red flush creeping up my cheeks. I swallowed.

"No, I'm fine," I answered. His expression hadn't changed.

"You know, you really should try and keep your desk a little clearer. It has its definite advantages." His eyes twinkled and I knew that he was flirting with me. To hell with it, I thought. I straightened in my chair and eyed him carefully.

"Is that so?" I asked him. The smirk remained on his face as he replied non-verbally.

"Mm-Hmm."

"Well, Edward, maybe I like the feel of paper on my ass while I'm being fucked by my boss." I cocked an eyebrow at him and his smirk vanished.

Shit. Had I really just said that out loud? His face was even now and the sparkle had gone from his eyes. As I looked closer though I realised that it had been replaced with something far more intense; something animalistic, a want.

He stood up with a jingle and I couldn't help but gasp as the sound made my center contract hungrily. He quickly crossed his office to where my desk stood and walked around it to me. He stood in front of me and I looked up at him. He was breathing heavily as he reached down for my hand and pulled me to my feet. I was wearing a skirt today; I'd thought it more suitable for my new role. He reached down with both hands and grabbed the hem, pushing it up my thighs. As he revealed my stocking tops and suspenders he gasped roughly and looked into my eyes, the desire completely undisguised now as his gaze burned into mine. He looked down again and with his hands still tangled between my skirt and my legs, he gently stroked his thumbs across the stocking tops. His hands moved again then, pushing my skirt up, over my behind so it bunched above my hips. My panties were virtually non-existent, a small scrap of lace which he hooked his thumbs around and drew down my legs to my feet, where I stepped out of them. I was panting with anticipation now. He placed his hands on my waist and picked me up, planting me on top of one of the piles of papers on my desk and then unzipping his pants and pulling them down enough to release himself.

He was more glorious than I remembered, standing there, his silky smooth, yet mouth-wateringly hard cock pointing straight at me. I whimpered and he wrapped his hands around the tops of my calves and pulled me across the desk toward him, sending a flurry of papers to the ground as he did so. I heard a crackling as he shifted his feet, crumpling the papers below him. I couldn't bring myself to care though, because now he was leaning toward me, his lips about to meet mine. We kissed long and hard, becoming more frantic. Just as I was beginning to decide that I was going to have to take some action to give my wetness the attention it was screaming out for, he slid one hand down from my back onto my behind and pulled it forward, stopping when the tip of his cock touched my entrance. With a groan he pushed himself inside my folds with a jingle. I moaned at the sound, I decided his balls were on some kind of direct frequency link with my clit. Each time Edward thrust into me, causing the jingle, my clit pulsed deliciously. I clung onto his shoulders as we moved together, sometimes kissing, sometimes too overcome by the sensations to do anything but grit our teeth or moan.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, squeezing him closer to me in an attempt to drive him deeper. He gasped loudly as my heels dug into his ass, but it wasn't a gasp of displeasure, I could tell that by the way his eyes rolled up.

This was even better than the day before had been. I hadn't thought that possible, but I'd never known pleasure like this before.

As the jingling increased, so did the effect it had on me. I came hard, my muscles clenching tightly around him, sucking him deeper inside, then releasing briefly and pulling him in tightly again. I cried out and twisted my hands in his hair, then he was cumming too, his perfect face frowning as he fought to keep his eyes open and locked on mine. He grunted and groaned and I'd never heard a more beautiful sound in my life, knowing that I was making him feel this way, repaying him for the amazing things he'd made me feel too.

We slowly released each other and I was still shaking from the intensity of my orgasm. He took my hand and helped me off the desk, laughing at the sheet of paper that was stuck to my ass, and peeling it off for me. He put it on my desk, on top of what was most definitely chaos now, zipped his pants back up with a faint jingle and ran a hand through his untidy bronze hair. I pulled my skirt down and straightened it, looking around for my panties but unable to see much of the floor for paper.

Edward glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go to a meeting now, Bella. While I'm gone I want you to clear all this mess up." He gestured to the papers on the desk and the floor. I felt a flash of anger at his attitude given what had just happened between us. Before I could respond he leaned forward, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered to me.

"More importantly, while you're clearing them up I want you to think about how they got there." I felt my stomach flip then he kissed me on the cheek, collected a folder from his filing cabinet and headed for the door.

"Oh, I will, jingle balls," I said to his retreating figure. He turned, smiled and then pulled the door open and left the room, the sound of jingling fading and the disappearing as the door closed behind him.

**A/N: Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen! **

**Would you like your own Elfward with Jingle Balls or would they drive you mad do you think?**

**Please leave a review wrapped under the tree :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm overwhelmed by the number of views this story is receiving! I hope you are enjoying it and I remain unapologetic for the lack of storyline ;o)**

**Twi-sted Edbrella bloggy ladies, there's a surprise in here for you!**

**Chapter 4**

_Jingle Bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh what fun, it is to ride_

_On a one-horse open sleigh_

Before I left work on Sunday, Edward had asked me if I'd mind helping out on Monday evening. Each year the company would participate in a charity evening and Monday was the date set for this year's event. Edward was helping out, and without giving any details away requested that I join him. I agreed quickly, eager to spend as much time with him as possible. He said he'd pick me up early the following evening.

I barely slept that night, as images of Edward Cullen flashed through my head, images of him looking professional as he worked behind his desk, and images of him looking irresistible as he came inside me on my desk.

********

Edward had collected me, just as he'd promised and I was glad. It had been snowing and I hated driving in the snow and ice. The journey in his purring silver Volvo was very different to riding in my ancient truck. When we arrived at Cullen's, he led me to an office on the second floor. The door was already standing open as we approached, and I could hear the sounds of women's voices and cackling laughs. It sounded as though there were at least five women in the room, so I was surprised to see that in fact there were only two.

As they looked up and saw us standing in the doorway, the women visibly straightened and smiled at Edward in an almost predator-like manner. It amused me that he even had this effect on these attractive, older women; he truly was dazzling. He smiled back at them, warmly.

"Mrs. P., Lisa." He nodded at each of them as he acknowledged them by name.

The one he'd addressed as Mrs. P had risen to her feet and was walking around her desk.

"Hello, handsome," she said, batting her eyelashes unashamedly at him. "This is an unexpected pleasure, what brings you to these parts tonight?" She was leaning back against the front edge of her desk now. I looked down. "Hey, cool boots," I told her, appreciatively eyeing the black, knee-length heeled boots that she wore.

I felt a slight pang of jealousy when I noticed that Edward's gaze was also lingering on them. I chastised myself, telling my jealous side that he'd never made any sort of promises to me and to knock it off.

Mrs. P smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks!" she said. "I don't think we've met?" I opened my mouth to introduce myself but Edward got there first, placing his hand on the small of my back to propel me forward slightly.

"This is Bella Swan, she's working as my personal assistant while Eric's off sick." He looked down at me and smiled, his eyes crinkling in an adorable manner. My heart skipped a beat, from the smile primarily, but there was also something about the way he described me as his 'personal assistant' that I liked. I smiled too at the memory of just how personal we'd got and what we'd assisted each other with.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella," both women replied at the exact same time, then looked at each other and laughed, much the same as they had been as we'd approached. Edward turned to me, obviously amused, a smile on his face.

"Mrs. P and Lisa are like two sides of the same coin," he explained to me. He continued in a loud, stage whisper. "I'm just glad you're with me tonight; I always worry I might not get out of here alive!" He looked back at the two women and winked, revelling in the attention that they almost certainly lavished on him at every given opportunity. I laughed, incredulous at the scene.

"Bella is accompanying me to the Winter Wonderland event tonight and needs an outfit," he told them in a more business-like tone.

"No problem, Edward," Lisa told him, rising from her seat too.

"Good," he replied with a smile. "Then I'll leave her in your capable hands, ladies." He turned his head toward me and missed the raised eyebrows and smiles that the women silently exchanged at his words. The two of them together were blatantly incorrigible, but also seemed like good fun.

Edward started explaining to me where I was to meet him when I was finished here, some sort of unit elsewhere on the site, but I was distracted by the appreciative looks that Mrs. P and Lisa were still casting in his direction. I kept my jealousy in check by reminding myself that I'd already had what they wanted from him. Twice.

He turned quickly and left the room with a gentle tinkling sound.

"I wish I knew why he does that," Mrs. P exclaimed, clearly not caring whether Edward was still in earshot or not.

"Does what?" Lisa asked, obviously as mystified as I was.

"Carries those goddamn bells around in his pockets," she replied.

I snorted loudly and both women looked at me curiously then back at each other, communicating without words.

"Ok, Bella," Lisa said as she crossed to a door on the other side of the office. "Let's see if we've got something to fit that skinny little ass of yours."

********

Forty five minutes later I was changed and on my way to meet Edward. Mrs. P and Lisa had managed to come up with a selection of styles in my size and it hadn't taken them long to persuade me to go with the sexy version. We'd laughed and joked as they got me ready, and they'd made a lot of crude comments about Edward, which I found hilarious.

Finally I was changed with the outfit tweaked to their satisfaction and my hair carefully arranged where it emerged from under my hat, so that it fell in tousled waves around my shoulders. They took a step back and stood, heads tilted to one side as they appraised me.

"You know, there's something missing," Mrs. P stated as she looked me up and down.

"What?" Lisa and I asked at the same time.

Mrs. P crossed to me and took my hand in hers, covering it with her other one. She looked at me seriously and I thought for a moment that she was going to change her mind about whatever it was.

"Bella, I'm about to do something very special for you. If I wasn't happily married to Mr. P then there's no way in the world I'd ever consider doing this, took a step back and bent to unzip her boots and remove them.

I turned, wide-eyed to Lisa and she was looking on, her mouth gaping, lower jaw almost on the floor.

"No fucking way" she said to herself as she watched Mrs. P straighten up. "Jeez, Bella, get them on before she changes her mind!" Lisa spat out, exasperated by the way I still hesitated.

I pulled them on quickly, straightened and did a twirl. Both women let out a low whistle.

"Forget Edward," Mrs. P guffawed. "I'm tempted myself. Damn, those boots are hot!" Lisa nodded in agreement.

I thanked them for their help and left, eager to see what effect my outfit had on Edward. If the ladies back there were right, there might be a good chance I'd have his balls jingling for me again tonight. I smiled at the thought and walked on, an extra spring in my step and sway in my hips. Mrs. P was right, these boots _were_ hot.

********

Why hadn't I paid more attention to Edward when he was giving me the directions? I'd been wandering around in the snow for a good half hour now and still had no clue where I was or which way I should be going. Nothing around me looked familiar; I appeared to have found my way to the furthest end of the site. I hadn't seen any other person for a good while now and I'd suddenly become aware of how poor the lighting was here. I felt uneasy and was about to turn to retrace my footsteps when I heard footsteps and voices coming from just around the corner ahead of me. I sighed with relief. Edward had given me the name of the building where I was to meet him; perhaps these people could help me out with directions.

I increased my pace almost to a jog, eager to try to not be any later than I already was. I rounded the corner quickly and nearly collided with a man.

"Whoa!" he called as he put his hands out to steady me. He held onto my arms and eyes moved down my body, taking in my costume and finally the boots. "Whoooooa!" he repeated in an altogether different tone. He turned to the three other men next to him. "Look what we have here boys, looks like Santa's sent us a sexy Christmas elf for being so good all year!"

The men laughed and jeered with him. I screwed my face up in disgust and tried to pull myself free from him, shivering from more than just the cold weather combined with the inappropriate way I was dressed for the weather. The men repulsed me. The one who held me had greasy hair and smelt like he hadn't bathed since last Christmas. The way they were conducting themselves sent waves of revulsion and fear through me. I knew I was in danger here and hadn't a clue what I could do to try and get myself out of it.

Another of the men had stepped forward now and was pawing at my thigh. I yanked one of my arms free and hit his hand away, angry now as I yelled at them to leave me alone.

Suddenly I heard an unfamiliar sound growing closer. It was a mixture of a muffled thudding, a swooshing and….bells jingling. The men froze and looked over my shoulder at something as the thudding and swooshing stopped, leaving bells tinkling as they settled. I felt the man's other hand loosen on my arm and pulled myself free as I turned to see what they were all staring at.

Edward stood there, glowering angrily at the men from underneath the tangle of sex-hair that stuck out underneath his pointy green hat.

"Bella, get in the sleigh." I didn't wait for him to tell me twice, moving quickly away from the men to the far side of the horse-drawn sleigh that Edward had just arrived in. I sat down, shivering, and wrapped myself in the thick blanket that lay on the seat. I looked anxiously at Edward, knowing that four men was too many for anybody to take on by themselves. Just as I was starting to worry, Edward took a single step towards the men, parted his legs slightly and shook his hips. I heard a menacing jingling sound emanating from his crotch and gasped. Could that sound really be made by the same balls that could get me so wet just by jangling?

The men's eyes widened at the sight of the six feet two inch tall elf in front of them, dressed in full costume, complete with curly toes on his shoes, shaking his jingle balls at them. They raised their hands in front of themselves, then all turned and bolted back the way they'd come.

Edward watched and satisfied himself that they'd gone, before he ran over and climbed in next to me. His face was full of concern.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked me breathlessly.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine Edward, I just got a little lost, then ran into those guys."

"Thank God you're ok." He stroked a finger gently down my cheek, leaving a tantalising burning trail of heat. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed the reins and called to the large brown horse in front of us. Slowly it set off, rapidly gathering speed as it moved along. We left the site and headed along the familiar roads, but were soon heading out of town.

"Are we going to the charity thing now?" I asked him, breaking the comfortable silence that had descended. He turned to look at me.

"Soon. I just want to make sure that you're really ok first. I felt my pulse quicken as I recognised that mischievous glint in his eye in the darkness, the only light coming from those attached to the sleigh and the reflection from the snow. He turned back to the road, looking at me from the corner of his eye after a moment with a small smile on his face.

We were soon off the road and heading down a track, the snow on the ground here completely unspoilt. I shivered in anticipation as Edward pulled on the reins to stop the horse as the track ended at an open area next to a lake. The bright moon was reflected in the water and with the snow too it was beautiful. Not as beautiful as the man who had brought me here of course. Edward reached down underneath the seat and pulled out a nosebag. He hopped off the sleigh and spent a couple of minutes tending to the horse, before sitting down next to me again.

He moved to sit close to me, only the thickness of the blanket separating us.

"Bella, I…"

"Ssssh," I told him and leaned toward him. He leaned down to meet me and our lips touched gently. We kissed once, twice and on the third kiss we both lingered. Ever so gently he sucked my lower lip into his mouth and I whimpered softly. He released it and I licked his lip slowly, revelling in his taste. He was delicious. His tongue came forward hesitantly and found mine and the moved slowly yet deliberately together, both of us letting out intermittent sounds of pleasure as we played this way for a while, hands on each others' faces, necks and hair, but never searching lower.

I began to feel warm from the fire burning deep within me, and moved my hand higher to tangle in Edward's hair that I found it so difficult to resist. I felt the blanket slip from my shoulder. I knew that Edward had felt it slip too as he broke the kiss, his face unable to move far from mine as my hand was still fisted in his hair. I saw him move his eyes downward and he groaned as he took in the plunging neckline of my outfit and my heaving breasts threatening to burst from the tight green fabric as I struggled to control my breathing. He bent now ran his tongue across the creamy flesh, goose-bumps rising on my skin as the cold touched the wet trails that he left.

He pushed the stretchy fabric down and then did the same to the cups of my bra, freeing my breasts, my nipples hard through the excitement and the cold. He took his time, gently circling them one at a time with his tongue, taking them into his mouth in turn and sucking gently, gently playing with the other with his fingers as I groaned at the blissful sensation.

When I thought I was going to go crazy if he didn't give me more, he slid off the seat so that he was kneeling in front of me. He worked through the tangle of the blanket until he found my knees, slowly sliding his hands downward over the boots, making appreciative noises. He pulled my legs so that I was at the edge of the seat and gently ran his hands flat, up my thighs, hooking his fingers into my flimsy panties and drawing them down. I lifted myself off the seat to allow them to slide down and he removed them from my legs. He moved back up to my knees, placed his hands on the insides of them and firmly, but slowly pushed them apart, opening me up to him as my short, ragged-edged skirt rode up around my thighs. I gasped as the cold air touched me in the most private of places, but as suddenly as I'd felt the cold, it was warm again as he leaned forward and buried his face in me. My hands moved automatically back to his hair and I worked my fingers round and up and down the strands as he did the same with his fingers to me. He moved his tongue in blissful gentle circles on my clit, and then he'd suck it slowly into his mouth as he worked his fingers inside me. He sped up slightly as I bucked my hips into his face and then played harder as I came on him, pulling his head forcefully into my center by his hair and clamping down on his fingers inside me as I rode out wave after delicious wave.

As I sat and struggled to regain control over my breathing, Edward pulled himself onto the seat next to me, pulling his green elf pants down with a jingle. He reached across for me and lifted me over and onto his lap, sliding me straight down onto his marble-hard cock, causing me to cry out as he filled me, so soon after my orgasm. I slowly moved on him, slipping easily up and down his length as I coated it with my wetness. On each down stroke I ground down against him, increasing the pressure in exactly the right places. He was moaning with me, his hands holding onto my behind and his mouth gently sucking on my nipples.

It was intense, the pace of our – not lovemaking surely, yet somehow not just sex – made it a surreal experience, out here in the cold. We continued for a while like this, lost in the sensations we were experiencing, then finally we were moving faster in response to each other, the increased speed increasing the pleasure for both of us, until we were holding tightly onto each other, riding out the waves of our orgasms as we came at exactly the same time, my muscles gripping him as he pumped into me over and over, seeming as though he'd never stop, his balls jingling rapidly until they finally slowed and became silent.

I sat on him, sweaty and gasping for breath as my heart thudded in my chest. My forehead was resting on his muscular shoulder when I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked me, a smile in his voice. In reply I just began to sing softly.

"_Oh what fun, it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh."_

He threw back his head and laughed loudly.

**A/N – If you could choose a sound for your man's balls to make, what would it be?**

**Please leave a prettily wrapped review under the tree for me :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Jingle Balls! **

**Now, lay back and enjoy the lemons :o)**

**Chapter 5**

When we'd finally got to the charity evening the previous night, it had all gone fine. Edward had a large sack in the sleigh – of presents, that is, and we'd handed them out to the children there. We also gave sleigh rides. It was amazing how many men were willing to let their wives and children ride away into the distance with the beautiful Edward, just for the chance to stand with me in Mrs. P's boots. I was starting to wonder if they had some sort of magical powers; I certainly didn't usually attract this level of attention from the opposite sex. Although he didn't say anything, I got the feeling that Edward wasn't impressed with the admiring glances I was receiving from the other men. He threw anxious glances back at me whenever he drove the sleigh away and left me with another husband with a wandering eye and when he returned from each trip he would head straight back to my side and stand tapping his foot, the bell sounds appearing to come from his curly-toed shoes, although I'd recognise the actual sound of his tinkling testicles anywhere.

I noticed that things had started to change slightly between us. He didn't make an effort to keep his distance anymore; he'd stand close and happily touch me whenever the opportunity arose. Whenever I looked up at his face, his gorgeous green eyes were gazing back at me, seemingly full of emotion. I was also beginning to feel something for him, this mythical creature who could create sensations like no other just by jangling his balls at me. I wasn't sure if it was possible for us to have a future together, but I knew that I would be beyond sad when my job came to an end after Christmas and we weren't spending hours in each other's company.

********

The sleigh stopped outside my house. I sat there unmoving for a moment, reluctant to leave him. Finally I admitted defeat and sighed and he turned to me, a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked in his smooth, velvet tones. I looked back at him, his beauty striking me again as I wondered how on earth I'd been lucky enough to attract this elegant elf, however limited our time together might be.

"Nothing's wrong," I told him, reflecting his smile. "I just had such a nice time with you tonight, I'm not sure I want it to end."

He reached forward and stroked my face tenderly, watching his fingers as they traced a path down my cheek.

"Me neither," he whispered, leaning toward me and brushing his lips against mine. I was hungry for more but he sat back up, running his hand through his tousled hair, seemingly nervous. I looked at him, wondering if I should be worried, but then he spoke again. "Uh, Bella, you're not working tomorrow are you?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not in again until Wednesday evening," I told him. His eyes met mine.

"I've got something I need to do for work tomorrow evening from home and I wondered if you'd like to help me with it?" He was watching me expectantly as my heart leapt in my chest.

"Sure, Edward, I'd love to," I told him, wondering what it was. He looked relieved at my agreement to help him out.

"I'll look forward to it then, I'll pick you up at seven thirty," he told me, reaching his arms forward, placing his hands on the back of my neck and pulling me toward him, tilting his mouth toward me. His lips met mine and parted straight away, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth to find mine. We kissed deeply and erotically for what seemed like an age, but instantly felt as though it were over to quickly when he pulled away again. I made a grumbling noise in complaint and he smiled at me apologetically.

"I really need to be going," he sighed. I nodded and unwrapped the blanket from around myself as he jumped out of the sleigh, his balls jingling loudly as his feet hit the ground. He turned and stood in front of me as I waited to climb down from the sleigh, his gaze lingering on the boots and then travelling up to my bare thighs below the indecently short hemline of the skirt. He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me down, placing me gently on the snow-covered ground, but not removing his hands from my waist.

"Good night, Bella," he said

"Good night, jin.." I paused, horrified at what had nearly come out of my mouth. "Edward," I corrected myself quickly. He laughed quietly at me, obviously not offended, and then bent to kiss me again. He slid his hands away then and I reluctantly walked away from him and toward my front door. I turned and waved as I unlocked the door and he waved back from the sleigh, then with a flick of the reins he moved away and was gone.

********

He arrived five minutes the following evening. I'd debated wearing my usual jeans when I was getting ready, but decided with ten minutes until Edward was due to pick me up, to change into a skirt and low cut top. There was nothing more to my decision than the fact I wanted him to fuck me again and I was sure these clothes would make it more likely to happen and easier if it did. I'd decided to risk wearing Mrs. P's boots again and was just zipping the last one up when I heard a car outside. I crossed to the window and saw that it was Edward. I offered a small wave and ran downstairs, pausing to scribble a note to Charlie to let him know that his dinner was in the pot on the stove, and left the house.

"You look nice," Edward told me as I climbed into the car.

"Thanks," I replied smiling to myself, quite a promising start to the evening.

We drove to his house. I'd never seen anything like it. It was huge and beautiful, a far cry from Charlie's house.

He led me inside and I noticed that there was no sign of anyone else.

"Where is everybody?" I asked him as we walked through the spacious living area, decorated luxuriantly for Christmas in much the same manner as Carlisle's office had been, even down to the huge roaring open fire with a thick sheepskin rug in front of it.

"Oh, they're all working the night shift tonight," he explained, _that _twinkle lighting up his eyes as he looked at me.

"Oh," I replied, then "Ohhh." As the realisation of his intentions sank in and the air rushed from me, my stomach flipping and my centre twitching and contracting. He smiled devilishly and I'd never seen anything as horny.

"I wasn't lying about the work, Bella. We do have something important we need to do."

He led me, jingling gently, through to the impressively grand and modern kitchen, the only light shining from the stove hood. He gestured toward a stool at the island bar with his hand. I pulled myself up onto it as gracefully as I could in my skirt, grateful for the extra inches that the boots gave me. He crossed to the stove top where four pans sat and lit the burners beneath them.

I felt awkward at the scene.

"Uh, Edward? You didn't say we'd be eating." I swept my hand toward the pans. "Only, I already ate and—" He smiled reassuringly.

"We're not eating, Bella. Just tasting." He turned to stir whatever was in the pans. A delicious, festive smell began to emanate from them now. "I promised Mary that I would." He turned back to me and saw the puzzled expression on my face. "Mary's the head cook in the staff cafeteria, she's the best we have. She gave me one of her Christmas puddings and three versions of her brandy sauce to choose my favourite for her to serve."

I shook my head, amused. I was beginning to realise that he must have nearly all of the female staff of Cullen's wrapped around his little finger.

"I should probably warn you," he said, his face more serious now. "Brandy sauce is my passion. I mean, I can't resist it, ever. It's as though it sings to me." He inhaled deeply and sighed passionately as the aroma filled his nostrils. I giggled at him as he turned back to tend the sauce.

It wasn't long before the pudding had finished re-heating in one of the pans and the sauces were ready. Edward fussed around, pouring the sauces into bowls, setting out portions of Christmas pudding and laying down spoons on the counter top before taking a stool across the island from me.

We got started on the tasting. It would have been hilarious if Edward wasn't so hot. I was enthralled every time he placed the spoon in his mouth. He was really savouring the experience, slowly drawing the now-empty spoon out of his mouth again, chewing slowly, swallowing and licking his perfect, pink lips with his exquisite tongue. The noises coming from his mouth were enough to make me squirm on my chair. I'd never heard him make those noises with his pants still zipped up before.

He'd just finished eating a spoonful and was still licking his lips as I raised my own spoon to my mouth, his eyes watching its progress. I'd opened my mouth to put the spoon in, when some of the sauce dripped off the front of the spoon, landed on my chest and ran down between my breasts. I froze as I heard a loud and throaty gasp and looked up. Edward was watching the sauce running down my smooth skin, a look of longing on his face. He moved his gaze up to my eyes and looked at me as though I were something to eat. I smirked slightly and tipped the spoon again, deliberately this time.

"Oops," I said as another, larger trickle of the sauce followed the first one into my cleavage.

Edward's eyes narrowed and then he was on his feet, his stool clattering over onto the tiles behind him. Before I had chance to react, he'd reached me, spun me around on my stool and lowered his head to my chest, his slick tongue running up and down my chest in long strokes, lapping up the sticky sauce from my skin, every touch of him causing me to shiver in ecstasy, my nipples hardening beneath my clothes and moisture pooling between my legs. He lifted his head and held my arms up, yanking my top up over my head and then reaching around me to undo my bra. He picked up a spoon and one of the bowls from the counter and held it in front of me. He dipped the spoon in the bowl and then brought it out again, drizzling the sauce over my right breast. It ran slowly downward and over my nipple. I gasped at the warmth and Edward all but threw the bowl down again and bent his head, taking my brandy sauce-covered nipple into his mouth and sucking it firmly. Without moving his mouth away he began to circle his tongue around, making sure he'd got all of the sauce off. When he'd removed all of the sauce, he released my rock-hard nipple and concentrated on cleaning the sticky white substance from the rest of my breast. When he'd finished he repeated the whole thing on my left breast. I was trembling on the stool by the time he'd cleaned me up again, the whole experience had been fantastically erotic.

I reached forward, my eyes on his, and unbuttoned his jeans. I stood and pushed them down with his underwear, then moved him and shoved him roughly onto the stool where I'd just been sitting, balls jangling roughly. I pulled his jeans and shorts off his legs and stood up. He was sitting with his legs splayed, his cock standing hard and beautiful. I raised an eyebrow at him as he watched me and then took the bowl and spoon and drizzled him with the sauce. He groaned loudly and his cock twitched. I bent down and stroked one finger across the white sauce, smearing it slightly, then bent down and licked it off in one stroke of my tongue. He groaned again and I smiled up at him. I picked the bowl and spoon up again, but this time I poured the sauce onto my hand. I put them back down and then closed my hand into a fist. Making sure he was watching I opened it again to see my hand coated thickly. I reached for him and grasped him, stroking him up and down until he was glistening with the sauce and moaning with pleasure. I bent again and took him into my mouth, sliding him in and out, circling him with my tongue until there was no trace of the brandy taste left. I repeated my actions again and again as he grew bigger and harder. The drizzling onto him, the covering my hand and coating him with it and the sucking it all off again. After a while his groaning became louder and his hands tangled in my hair, allowing him to control the pace. He moved in and out of my mouth more quickly, his balls jangling in time and his cock throbbing with the early thrusts of his climax. He grunted and moaned as his thrusts became erratic and he pumped his jingle juice into my mouth, over and over. I swallowed every drop, sucking him clean as I slid my mouth off him.

I looked up at him and smiled at the lazy, blissful curve to his mouth.

"You never told me," I said to him as I straightened up and leaned forward to kiss him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and tasted himself, then broke away again.

"Told you what?" he asked me, smiling wider now and obviously knowing exactly what I was referring to.

"That jingle juice tastes of brandy sauce," I told him, laughing as I leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Was it a nice surprise?" he asked, his lips virtually on mine still as his hands ran up the backs of my thighs and onto my behind where they stopped, stroking the skin gently.

"Yes," I whispered, still incredibly turned on.

We kissed deeply again, hungry tongues tangling sensuously together as the moisture increased inside my panties. As we kissed he moved his hands out and found the zipper for my skirt. He pulled it down and the fabric fell to the floor around my feet. I stepped out of it and kicked it to one side as he pulled my panties down and I stepped out of those too so I was standing between his legs, naked but for the boots. Felt him move an arm and heard a clatter as the bowls on the counter were pushed to one side. He pushed me away slightly to give himself room to stand, then turned me with my back to the counter and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me onto the top. He looked into my eyes as he lifted my boots onto the counter too and spread my legs apart.

"Let's see if you taste of brandy sauce too," he teased me, before filling a spoon and holding it above my centre, letting it drip down and run, over my clit, making me gasp, down into the wet folds. He did it again so that I was covered and then bent down to lick and suck every drop deliciously from my most sensitive parts. Again and again he did it, driving me crazy with the heady sensations and pushing me higher and higher toward the peak and the inevitable ecstatic plunge. My breath was coming in gasps and I was groaning loudly, almost there, when he took two fingers and pushed them inside me, working them in time with his tongue. That was all it took to push me over the edge, I came on his fingers and tongue, crying out loudly over and over, pushing myself onto him and simultaneously grabbing his hair in my hand to pull him deeper into me.

As I lay back gasping, trying to catch my breath, I lifted my head and looked him in the eye, fighting the urge to groan again as I watched him licking his lips.

"So?" I asked him breathlessly. "Do I taste like brandy sauce?"

"No," he replied, pulling me up so I was sitting up. "You taste better."

I moaned gently as he leaned in and kissed me softly so I could taste myself. "You're definitely saucy though," he added and kissed me again as my heart soared.

**A/N So, jingle juice tastes like brandy sauce? Who'd have thought it?! **

**What would be your flavour of choice? ;o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again. **

**All aboard the lemon train, it's just about to leave!**

**Chapter 6**

The evening after the randy sauce – as I'd now forever know it – incident, I walked into the office as arranged. My new unexpected role had meant that I'd agreed to more hours at Cullen's than I'd originally anticipated. I was working in the library during my lunch break and putting in study time as soon as school was over, but it was worth it for the extra time it meant that I could spend with Edward. I found it hard to believe that I'd known him less than a week, I already missed him when we were apart.

Edward looked up as I walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I replied, starting to remove my coat to hang it on the hook behind the door.

"No, keep your coat on, Bella, we're going out." He rose from his seat, his balls jangling gently and my sex responding immediately to the stimulating sound by pulsing slightly. He brushed against me as he walked past to get his coat from the hook. His touch made me shiver as I recalled some of the other times that he'd touched me, my favourites being those where we'd been wearing less clothes.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, curiosity getting the better of me. He leaned in close, smiling again.

"Wait and see," he told me, brushing my cheek with his lips. He straightened up and I smiled back at him. He took my hand and we left the office, flicking off the light and pulling the door closed behind us.

Edward led me out of the building and across the site. We walked for a while until we reached the end of a row of buildings where there was a field and a long, low stone building to the side of it. Edward pushed the door open and flicked a light switch to the right of it. The whole building became bathed in a pleasant glow from the overhead light and I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light after the relative darkness outside.

I looked around, surprised.

"Are those reindeer?" I asked him as I gazed at the creatures in the pens that ran right along the back wall.

"Uh-huh," he said. "Come on." He dragged me half way down the building, to where a ladder was propped up. He stopped and stood to one side, letting go of my hand and holding onto one side of the ladder. "Up you go," he said to me.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked him.

"No," he replied, smiling teasingly at me with – oh – that glint in his eye. My heart stuttered in my chest and I knew that I was unable to resist doing as he asked. I looked down at my pencil skirt, shrugged and edged it up around my thighs, giving my legs enough move to room to get me up the ladder. I looked up at Edward and he had his gaze fixed firmly on my legs, his tongue sliding out across his lip, unaware I was watching him, so lost was he in his thoughts.

I started up the ladder hesitantly. I'd only climbed two rungs when I felt his hand on my behind. I looked downward over my shoulder, and he was looking up at me smiling.

"You want some help getting up there?" he asked, pushing harder on my ass.

"I think I can manage, thank you," I told him in a mock icy tone, reaching down with one hand and pulling my skirt higher before climbing higher. When I was nearly at the top, I looked down again and caught him unashamedly trying to see up my skirt.

"You see something you like?" I asked him in my best flirtatious voice, scaling the last two rungs to the top. I'd barely climbed off the ladder when he was there, climbing off too. He made a grab for me, but got my unfastened coat. It slipped off my shoulders and down my arms, staying in his hands as I made my escape, glad that the building was heated. He slowed and stalked me playfully. I backed away from him, teasing; a smile playing on my lips. He was closing on me when I hit something and had to stop. I put my hands out behind me and felt the prickle from a stack of hay bales that reached up to the roof.

I watched him approaching; jangling gently each time his feet touched the floor. My breath hitched as the sound affected my whole body. He stopped just out of reach and looked at me seriously.

"Pull your skirt down," he said. The look on his face combined with the tone of his voice nearly had me panting for him. I reached down to my thighs and took hold of the hem of my skirt where it was bunched up. Slowly I pulled it downward, smoothing the fabric once it was in place.

"All the way down."

I reached to the side and slid the zipper down slowly, my eyes staying on his face as he watched it descend. I gripped the fabric on each of my hips and pulled it down, over my hips and thighs and finally into a pile around my feet where I stepped out of it.

His eyes were burning with desire and I wasn't sure if it was caused by the stockings and garter belt or the fact that I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Jesus, Bella," he whispered, huskily, and then he pounced and kissed me hungrily. He wrapped his hand around the back of my thigh and hitched my leg up toward his hip. As his kiss deepened he ran his hand along my thigh to where my wetness waited, open for him thanks to the position of my leg. I took the weight of my leg myself shakily as his hand skimmed further up, his fingertips skimming my moist folds, immediately coated in the slick wetness there. I groaned at the lightness of his touch and he returned, more firmly this time, running one finger up to my clit and back down again, altogether too fleetingly for me.

"Please, Edward!" I gasped, throatily as I broke away from his mouth.

"Please what, Bella?" he asked me, his enjoyment of having power over me evident in his voice.

"I want more," I gasped again as he ghosted over the sensitive nub.

"More here?" he asked, suddenly rubbing delicious circles on my clit.

"Yes," I groaned, not sure how long I could hold my position, especially with the sensations he was causing for me.

"Or more here?" he asked, suddenly moving his hand and plunging two fingers deep inside me, working them to perfection.

"Ohhhhh," I panted, and I collapsed onto him, no longer able to hold myself up on one shaky leg. I put my leg down and he slid his fingers out of me. I puffed with frustration and he laughed softly.

"You're so adorable when you're frustrated, Bella," he teased me as he pulled me to a pile of loose hay that was scattered on the floor. He grabbed my coat and spread it out on the hay, and then he knelt down next to it and pulled me down. He pushed me down so that I was lying on my back, then he moved so he was kneeling between my legs. He leaned forward and unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it open and then bending to run his tongue up from my belly button, up to where my bra lay across my skin. He moved over and took my nipple into his mouth through the flimsy fabric and I sighed loudly.

Edward stopped and pulled me up to a sitting position where he helped me remove my shirt and bra and lay me back down, naked but for my stockings and garter belt. The look on his face as he took me in, lying there, was magnificent. My eyes wandered down his body and I gasped when I saw the huge bulge in his pants, straining to be free.

I looked at him pointedly and nodded to his body. He understood and quickly stripped his clothes off as I lay in front of him, waiting impatiently with my sex throbbing each time he revealed a new expanse of flesh. By the time his cock sprung from his pants, his balls jangling, I was desperate for him and my centre ached from being spread wide open for him without the slightest touch. Unable to wait any longer, I reached down and touched myself while he shed his pants. He became tangled in them and prolonged his agony as soon as he spotted what I was doing, a hiss escaping his mouth.

His reaction spurred me on and I toyed with him, groaning loudly and rocking my hips gently as I moved my fingers in my wet folds. He was gloriously naked now. The sight of him increased my arousal as he knelt back down between my legs. He pushed one of his fingers inside me alongside my own, entwining it with mine as he watched my face contort in ecstasy. He brought his other hand up then too, coated the tip of his thumb in my wetness and began to rub my clit skilfully. I tilted my head right back, the sensation almost too intense to bear, then immediately began to climax fiercely, the waves rocking my body. My free hand grabbed the coat, fisting the material and my toes clenched and curled outward in turn inside my stockings. Eventually the waves subsided and we slid our fingers out. Edward all but threw himself on top of me, holding himself above me. I lifted my hand to his mouth and gently pushed the fingers I'd had inside myself between his lips. He sucked them hungrily and groaned. I smiled but stopped abruptly; gazing at him, aware of the carnal look in my eye as I suddenly felt him at my entrance. He thrust forward quickly and filled me, my swollen flesh still sensitive from the intense orgasm I'd had only moments before. I groaned his name loudly and he buried his face in my neck, breathing heavily. He pushed into me over and over, each stroke hitting the right spot in exactly the right way, his balls jingling rhythmically each time they slapped against me, intensifying the experience. We moaned together, breathless, our skin slick with sweat where it rubbed. After a while he lifted one arm and pushed my leg up straight, resting it on his shoulder as he continued to slide deliciously in and out of my wetness, reaching deeper now thanks to the new position. I reached down and around my behind into the space that my leg had created when he hoisted it up. I ran my fingers around in the wetness, feeling where Edward and I met as he moved inside me. He gasped once, then more loudly as I cupped his balls and moved them in my hand, intensifying the jingling. The sound affected me in the usual way, but I discovered that my excitement was linked directly to the sound. Edward was a fantastic lover anyway, but the jingling was an added bonus. I shook his balls gently and the bells sounded. I cried out, as usual the sound had travelled its usual route through the airwaves, directly to my clit. I did it again and this time both of us cried out as the sound affected me again, my muscles contracting with the sensation and clamping down on his cock. I shook them again, slightly harder this time and the same thing happened only with added intensity. Having discovered the extra dimension it added, I continued, shaking them, harder and faster, until it tipped us both over the edge and we came together, clinging to one another as we rode the pleasure out, me grinding hard against him as he filled me with his sweet jingle juice.

Eventually we slowed and I lowered my leg from his shoulder, allowing him to collapse onto me. Once he caught his breath he rolled off to the side, raising his arm so I could snuggle into his chest.

I absentmindedly drew circles and swirls in the hair on his chest as he sighed contentedly.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible," I said to him quietly.

"What's that?" he asked, puzzlement in his voice.

"For you to get any better at sex." I told him. "But you managed it."

He laughed softly.

"You're not so bad yourself, Bella," he said, the irony of my name given his special extras only just sinking in as I basked in the glow of what they did to me.

We were silent for a while, the hayloft pleasantly warm given the time of year. They must really look after those reindeer. Almost as though he'd heard my thoughts, Edward shrugged me off and sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, suddenly afraid that it was something I'd done. He was getting dressed hurriedly.

"I just remembered!" he said, smiling. "The reason why I brought you up here, I mean."

"You mean it wasn't just so you could seduce me?" I asked with mock indignation.

"You got me," he said. "Ok, scrap that, I remembered the _other_ reason why I bought you up here."

I began to get dressed myself, the strands of hay annoying me now as they scratched me and stuck to my clothes. Edward looked on impatiently, waiting until I was dressed until he moved. He scooted to the edge of the loft, lying on his stomach on the loose hay and turning to beckon me alongside him. Intrigued I moved up, lying close so that we touched, from our shoulders, down our sides and legs to my toes. He looked at me excitedly, waiting for me to look down and see what he'd brought me here for.

"Looks like we missed the main event," he said as I peered over. In the pen below us stood a reindeer, licking a newborn calf.

"Awww!" I exclaimed, the sight intensifying the already rosy feeling that consumed me, further still.

We lay there like that in a companionable silence for a while. Occasionally I'd rest my head against his shoulder or vice versa. I was never able to keep my fingers from his sex hair though when he rested it on me like that.

I had a question that I wanted to ask him and I wondered if I was brave enough. I decided to go ahead and do it, after all, I'd been fucking the guy everyday for the past six days, how dumb to think that I could do that but was too embarrassed to ask him a question.

"Edward?" I spoke his name softly.

"Yeah?"

"Will I still see you after Christmas? When my job finishes, I mean."

He was silent for too long, then I heard him sigh.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Bella," he said quietly.

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. I shifted slightly to put a little space between us.

"Oh. Ok, I guess I should have known. I mean, a guy like you…"

I felt dumb for thinking that someone like me would even have the slightest chance with someone as beautiful as him. I was suddenly convinced that he must already have a girlfriend. It would make more sense than him being single, he could have the pick of any woman at Cullen's for sure, I'd seen the way he dazzled them all.

"An _elf_ like me Bella," he interrupted. "Not a guy, an elf."

He took in my puzzled expression. "I would love nothing more than to see you everyday for ever more, but it's another elf thing," he sighed.

"What? Like your balls?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Elves aren't like regular humans," he explained. "We're programmed differently. On Christmas Day I'll go to sleep and I'll stay like that for six months. We hibernate, Bella." He looked away from me, his face filled with self-loathing. I had no idea what to say. I'd had no clue at all that the whole elf thing went deeper than bell-tastic balls and brandy-sauce cum.

"But, there must be something you can do, surely you can stay awake somehow, some drug you can take or something?" I was feeling desperate now. Just when I'd found this wonderful man – for even if he wasn't human he was certainly all man – he was slipping through my fingers.

He looked back at me and shook his head.

"No. There's only one way to get around it."

"What's that?" I asked eagerly, clutching at the only possible straw.

"To become human," he said quietly.

"You can do that?" I asked, suddenly filled with excitement.

"Yes, but I can't do it myself, I need someone to turn me.

"Who could turn you? Does it need to be a doctor or something?" I was willing to race out of here with him right now and get him changed, there was no way I could go six months without him and his amazing sexual skills now I'd had a taste.

"No," he stated simply. "You could do it."

This wasn't even close to the response I'd expected and I stared at him, open mouthed.

**A/N: Oooh, a cliffhanger! Muahahahaa!**

**So HoHoHo's, any theories? How do you turn an elf human?**

**Don't forget to review, Santa's watching ;o)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I have to say I'm overwhelmed by the number of people who have read this nonsense of mine and put it on alert, what started as a Christmas present for my bloggies has astounded me. **

**I'm so pleased the people who have reviewed seem to be enjoying it. I tell you, if I had balls they'd be jingling with pleasure!**

**I apologise for any typos in this, I'm going cross-eyed with tiredness here and need to just get it posted :o)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Me?" I asked him, incredulous. He nodded and looked down, seeming embarrassed.

"Yes. You're…you're the only one who could do it." He looked back at me and held my gaze. My stomach fluttered nervously.

"The only one?"

He nodded.

"It can only be your one true love," he whispered, searching my face with his eyes for my reaction, apprehension enhancing his beautiful features. I didn't dare believe his words. My feelings had grown so strong for him and I hated being away from him so much that I was starting to wonder about the 'L' word myself. I'd tried to push it to the back of mind though and not give too much thought to it for fear of being let down and hurt. To think that there was a chance that he felt the same way about me was more than I could have hoped for.

"Has anyone else in your family been changed?" I asked him.

"Not since my great grandfather," he confessed. "The rest of my family managed to find love amongst our own kind; they never needed to change." He looked thoughtful, his brow furrowed.

"Edward, do you want me to make you human?"

I had to ask, after all, it was me who had brought the subject up in the first place with my question about seeing him again.

"Bella, I know some people don't believe in love at first sight. I'm not sure I did before now, but you're all I've been able to think about since the day I first met you. I find it impossible to believe it's been less than a week."

I nodded in agreement.

"Ditto," I told him softly. "On all of those points."

He leaned toward me and I met him halfway. His lips were soft on mine. There was no urgency in the kiss this time, nothing unresolved. It was almost like a moment of recognition for the both of us; an exchange of heart-felt emotions and an agreement to love each other.

He pulled away, stopping with his face only inches from mine. He fixed his beautiful green eyes on me and my pulse quickened.

"Will you make me human, Bella?" he asked, his voice almost pleading.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, if you're sure that's what you want."

I felt at that moment, that I would do anything for this man, all he had to do was ask. "How do I do it? What do I have to do to change you?"

He looked at me silently and I sensed that he was almost too afraid to tell me. He took a deep breath.

"You have to bite me."

I frowned.

"What? Like a vampire or something?"

He chuckled softly.

"Not quite. That might be easier though, for me at least."

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. How bad was this going to be?

"Then what do I have to do?"

He looked me squarely in the eye.

"You have to bite my balls and crush the bells. Once my jingle has gone, I'll be human."

I gasped, horrified.

"No, Edward! Not your balls! There must be some other way, surely?" I was frantic, unable to imagine Edward without his jingle, his single most defining feature. He looked downcast.

"I'm afraid that's the only way, Bella." He reached out his hand and squeezed mine. "I understand if you don't feel able to do it. I promise you that I'll be right back with you in six months time; we'll make up for every missed moment."

I felt my eyes filling with hot, angry tears. I couldn't believe that I had to choose between the two scenarios, neither of which I felt able to face: six months without Edward or Edward without his jingle balls.

The tears overflowed and ran down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he told me, a look of guilt on his face. "I'm so sorry that I can't just be the man that you need without putting you through this. I never wanted to hurt you."

I dipped my head and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him.

"I'll think about it, Edward," I promised him. "I'm not saying no, but I need time to think about it."

"We don't have long," he warned me. "If we're going to do this it needs to be before Christmas Day, I'll be going into hibernation then."

I panicked.

"But I can't decide by then! It's too soon, I need more time.

"Ssshh," he soothed me. "Bella, please calm down; we can work this out." He shifted slightly and his balls jangled softly. I sighed, aware that if Edward got his way, then the days of that sound and the effect it had on me were numbered. He hugged me tightly to him.

"Go home and sleep on it, Bella. Whatever you decide is fine. I'll respect your decision and we'll stand by it."

I shivered, uneasy about having to make this decision.

"Bella."

I could hear Edward's voice but he was using a stern tone that I was unfamiliar with. I lay on my back on his bed, enveloped in the downy softness of it.

It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing, thanks to the soft silk scarf he'd tied around my head as a blindfold. I wanted to pull it off, hating that I couldn't gaze at him and fully appreciate his beauty. Looking at him definitely gave me as many thrills as touching him and being touched by him did.

I tried to move my hand so I could remove the blindfold, but I couldn't. My hands were restrained firmly, tied to the metal bed-head with another of the scarves. I writhed as much as I could, for my ankles were also bound, spreading my legs apart, my centre lying naked and open for him. I wasn't sure whether I liked this or not, feeling totally vulnerable but also very excited.

"Have you decided yet? Will you change me?"

I gasped, frustrated. The decision had been whirring around in my head ever since he'd first asked me, and I was no closer to reaching a decision.

"No," I moaned, annoyed at myself for not being able to give him an answer. "I can't decide, Edward, it's too difficult."

I suddenly felt a sharp slap as he hit me with something cold and slightly wet between my legs. I exhaled quickly, the shock combined with the surprisingly erotic sensation, taking my breath away.

"Bella," he warned. "You know I need you to work this one out for me. Think carefully. Have you decided?"

I writhed again, knowing what my answer would be and almost grateful for it if he was going to punish me in the same way again.

"I...." I dragged it out, teasing him slightly now and hoping this would get me punished more. "I can't make my mind up."

I braced myself, my sex throbbing in anticipation. Sure enough after a moment – THWACK. I pictured something like a branch in my head, the foliage tickled as the water dripped from it into my folds, freezing cold and delicious against my hot skin. I groaned and he hit me again. I squirmed, desperate to get some friction where I needed it most, but unable to because of the scarves binding me.

"Edward, please," I groaned again. He hit me once more and I cried out in pleasure.

"You like that?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied, breathlessly. "It's so good!" I squirmed again and hissed in frustration at my inability to ease the ache. "I need more," I gasped. "I need you."

"You want me?" he asked, a superior ring to his voice.

"Yes! Please." I was imagining now how good it would feel to have his hard, silky cock filling me, relieving the almost painful ache as he moved in and out.

I could feel myself becoming wetter now, the moisture seeping out of me as my fantasies caused me to throb and contract in anticipation.

I felt the bed move as he got on, then dip as he settled between my legs. There was a flurry of fast movements as he positioned himself above me, then he plunged his hardness into my wet, slick depths with a frantic jingle. I cried out loudly, the sensation blissful and such a relief. I bucked my hips with every stroke, the bells jangling in time, wanting him impossibly closer than he already was, making the most of the feeling and trying to commit it to memory so I could replay it over and over later. Each time we'd had sex it had been better than the time before, and this was no exception. He was incredible. We fit each other perfectly, every part if him rubbing in exactly the right place for me and vice versa.

Just as I could feel the sensations taking over completely and knowing that I'd be cumming soon if he continued in this way, he was gone. Just like that I was empty again, twisting and moaning in frustration.

"No!" I cried out.

"Bella, you know why I'm doing this," he told me sternly. "This is a decision that needs to be made quickly. If you can't decide what you want to do about it, then I'm not going to give you things that you know you _do_ want."

I couldn't believe he was doing this to me – or not doing was maybe a better description.

Suddenly he was whispering in my ear.

"Hold very still," he said. "I just want to try something."

I stilled, panting. I felt something cold and slightly wet touch my chest and stop. I held my breath, and then it started to move, tantalisingly slowly, down, over my breast. It tickled as it travelled down, over my nipple, causing to harden even further. It circled my nipple, the motion causing part of whatever it was to catch slightly and prickle my skin. The pain made a surprisingly enjoyable contrast to the pleasure and caused my breath to hitch. It continued to move down, over my belly, heading in a straight line. Just at the last moment it trailed across, over my hip and down the inside of my thigh. The tickling sensation was more intense here and I had a hard time keeping still. I moved and he changed the direction so it prickled me.

"Oww!" I exclaimed.

"I warned you not to move," he scolded me. "Now hold still." He changed direction again and went back to the tickling. He stroked it back up my leg, across and down the other leg. Each time I moved, he'd prickle me again, the feeling striking me as erotic in a strange kind of way.

Finally he came back up the other leg, onto my belly and then down in a straight line. This time he didn't swerve away at the last moment, he swept it down and over my sex. It was so good that I made the mistake of instinctively moving my hips. Immediately it prickled me on some of the most sensitive parts of my body.

"Ohhh!" I cried out, the pain not severe, but not the sort I wanted over and over again.

"Don't move," he reminded me, forcefully. He lifted it back to my belly and down again. This time I held as still as possible and it felt good. I moaned. He did it again and again I managed not to move, the ache growing again as the satisfaction of having him inside me faded.

This time he lifted it, but didn't put it back down straight away. I heard some movement, but then it was on me again – only this time it was freezing cold and wet again.

"Argh! What the hell is that?" I yelled.

"Please don't shout at me, Bella. It's just a little snow."

He stroked it down, the ice making me gasp on contact and then again as it melted and small, cold rivers flowed across my skin. "Don't you like the snow?" he asked me, stopping the stroking now.

"It was just a shock," I panted. Then I was gasping again because he'd placed what I assumed was some of the snow on one of my nipples. I arched my back as it melted and the water ran down. He did it again to the other one and I swore as he laughed at me. After a few moments I nearly jumped a mile, as a freezing lump of the stuff touched me between my legs.

"Ohhhh! It's cold!" I gasped in surprise at the sudden act. My centre was burning hot with desire and it didn't take long for the snow to start to melt, bringing a host of new exquisite feelings, firstly as the water dribbled down me, over my folds, and secondly when I realised that the snow hadn't been placed there, it had been held there and the fingers that had held it hadn't moved away again. His hand didn't move smoothly over me at first, the water wasn't a good lubricant, but it wasn't long before he teased my own slick, slippery moisture out from between my folds and spread it over me to me slippery, dipping back inside me every few circles and strokes to coat his fingers again.

It was fantastic, I had no idea how it was possible for somebody to be so good at this. Then he was gone again, plunging me from gasping and twisting to nothing. I swore again.

I felt the scarves on my ankles being untied and automatically bent my legs upward, flexing them to get the blood flowing again. I squeezed my thighs together to try and get some relief, but then they were being forced apart, causing my stomach to flip.

"Ok, Bella. This is your last chance."

He was kneeling between my legs again, and then he lifted my hips and slide a pillow beneath me, angling me up toward him. I was suddenly aware of him at my entrance, touching me but not moving. "Have you made a decision?"

I started to moan a protest at the repeated question, but he moved himself back again, out of my reach. "How much do you want me, Bella?" he asked, running his cock the length of my damp sex, causing me to groan with desire.

"A lot," I answered breathlessly, beginning to feel slightly desperate. "I want you so much. I need you inside me." I pushed myself toward him but he'd moved away again. I was going crazy with his teasing.

He was back again, the tip nudging gently at my entrance.

"Have you made a decision?"

I knew I couldn't wait any longer, I'd deliberated enough, it was time to be decisive.

"Yes," I told him. My breath flew from my body as he suddenly plunged inside me, fitting perfectly.

"Good girl," he panted. "I was hoping you'd come to your senses. Now I'm just hoping you'll cum." I groaned at his words, hoping for the same thing and knowing that if he carried on filling and stretching me so completely that there'd be no problem with this.

The pillow beneath me had created the perfect angle, he pushed into me more deeply than I'd have thought possible, sliding in and out, my wetness creating sounds that turned me on even more, if that was possible. He was sucking hungrily on my nipple as I lay, my arms still tied to the bed head, writhing and pushing against him, trying to get as much from each thrust of his hips as I could. Suddenly he pulled out of me again and I cried out. Before I could complain he'd flipped me over onto my front, unable to support myself well because of the ties and bent my knees up so my ass was in the air. He pushed himself inside me from behind. It was so much tighter and deeper like this and we both groaned loudly. He started to pound away at me, sending me to new heights of pleasure as he reached around my hips and began to rub my clit too. Every time he slapped into me, his balls jingled loudly and my clit felt electrified. I silently thanked him for the attention he was paying to me there, as I think if it had gone untouched then the sensation may have caused me to explode.

We moved faster and faster together, me pushing back onto him each time he slammed into me, moving inevitably toward an intense release.

"Bella," he panted breathlessly. I just groaned in response, unable to form any kind of coherent sound.

"Your decision." He was still pounding away at me, pushing me closer and closer. "What is it?"

And then we came together, hard. We cried out together loudly as I clenched around him, pulling him deeper into my hot, wet depths, and he pulsed, filling me with his jingle juice.

I heard a sound in the distance and it took me a moment to figure out what it was. I was still riding out the waves of my fading orgasm as I realised that it was my cell. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked down at the covers bunched up between my legs as my hips rocked gently against them in the aftermath of my sex dream.

I grabbed my cell and answered it without looking at the display.

"Bella?" spoke a smooth, velvet voice. "Have you decided yet?"

I remembered my dream and realised that not only could I thank my unconscious mind for one of the best orgasms of my life, but also for helping me decide.

"Yes, I have." And then I told him.

**A/N So, did you wonder what had got into Edward there for a while? You've got to love the old 'it was just a dream' trick eh? ;o)**

**The next chapter will be the final one, will Bella bite his balls? **

**Tune in tomorrow to find out!**

**Go on, leave a review, you know you want to!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's the conclusion of Jingle Balls! **

**It's been a busy week and I can't believe how things have turned out with this story. What started out as a Christmas present for my Twi-sted Edbrella bloggy friends has turned into a story that at the time of me writing this, has had 3,867 hits in a week and 112 reviews!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I hope Elfward brightened your Christmas a little and that the ending is to your satisfaction.**

**So, let's see if Bella did bite his balls…**

**Chapter 8**

I waited for his reaction, knowing it must be a relief for him to find out one way or the other when I'd kept him hanging on.

"Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you for agreeing to do it, I know it wasn't easy for you."

"Edward, I couldn't spend six months without you now that I've found you," I told him, my heart aching at the thought of it. I'd tried to imagine what it would be like while I was making my decision, but it was too painful. I couldn't even begin to imagine how empty my life must have seemed before him, I had no idea how I'd never realised that something was missing.

********

I drew up outside Edward's house in my truck, turning the engine and lights off and sitting contemplatively in the darkness for a moment before I climbed out. I was nervous as hell and couldn't imagine how Edward must be feeling knowing what lay ahead for him this evening.

He met me at the door smiling, and threw his arms around me.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" I stepped back and took his hands in mine as I searched his face.

"Scared, but excited".

"Me too," I tried to reassure him.

He turned and dragged me inside after him.

"Let's not let it spoil our evening, Bella. We don't need to worry about this until later."

We'd decided to change him late on Christmas Eve, leaving him as an elf for as long as possible. He'd worked extra hard in the time running up to it and told his family that he had special plans with me, although he hadn't told them what they were, in order to get Christmas Eve as a holiday. His whole family would be out all night, returning at dawn and falling into their six month hibernation. He planned on telling them what he'd done when they awoke in June, which was fine by me.

Edward had planned the entire evening, refusing to let me help him out with anything. He was joining Charlie and I for Christmas dinner the following day and I'd be running the show then. As far as we were aware the change would be instant, and there was no reason for him to not make plans for the days following his humanisation. It would be Edward's first ever Christmas Day and we were both ridiculously excited about spending it together.

The couple of weeks since we'd started planning this had been wild. I'd got as much of his jingle balls as I could, making them jangle all ways and all speeds, slapping against me and dangling free. I'd miss them, I knew that for a fact, but we all have to make sacrifices for love, and this was mine.

The evening was perfect. We watched some old Christmas films on TV, snuggled up together on the comfortable sofa in front of the open fire. Edward darted out every now and then to check on dinner, and it smelt delicious, although he wouldn't tell me what it was he was making.

Eventually he came in and told me it was ready. He led me into the large dining room which looked surprisingly cosy and intimate thanks to the only light coming from the candles on the table. We held hands as we crossed to the table and he pulled my chair out for me in a gentlemanly manner. I sat and he moved to sit opposite me.

I looked down at my plate and snorted. I looked up at him.

"Good one!" I commended him. He smiled and then we spread our napkins in our laps and started to eat our spaghetti and meatballs. I speared the first meatball and lifted it toward my mouth. It jangled.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed in shock, and then started laughing almost hysterically; the tension of what lay ahead melting nearly completely away.

For dessert he'd made Christmas pudding balls with brandy sauce. We leant across the table and fed each other and he deliberately dribbled it on my lip more than once so I had to lick it off.

After dinner I helped him clear everything away. Once the dining room and kitchen were spotless, we moved back into the living room. The TV was off now and he put some music on low. We sat on the sofa and chatted. We were touching and I had my legs up on the seat, my knees bent. After a while 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' started to play.

I sighed happily.

"This is my favourite Christmas song," I told him.

"Really?" he asked. "Mine too." He stood and reached down for my hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet and into his arms. He put his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck as we started to sway in time to the music. I rested my cheek on his chest and he kissed my head before he rested his face in the spot he'd just kissed. After a while he lifted his head and moved a hand from my waist. He reached down and gently placed a finger beneath my chin, moving my face from his chest and then tilting it upward so I was looking at him. He smiled serenely and I reflected it back at him. Ever so slowly he bent his head until his lips brushed mine. Our mouths moved gently together in time to the relaxed music and I didn't think I'd ever been so happy. Moving back slightly he spoke quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas," I replied

"I love you."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. He'd never spoken the words to me before, although I knew it was how he felt. I smiled happily.

"I love you too."

We kissed again, tenderly but more deeply than before. The song ended and a different one began, with a faster tempo this time. Without breaking apart, Edward moved us across toward the roaring flames of the open fire. His mouth still on mine he began to lower himself and I followed suit. As my knees touched the floor I realised that he'd led us to the sheepskin rug. He gently lay me down on the soft, white rug and lay down next to me.

He moved one hand and placed it on my leg, slowly caressing my smooth skin. It felt divine, his fingers stroking and tickling. We looked deeply into one another's eyes and I saw that the fire I felt beginning to smoulder deep inside me, was already burning in his eyes. I lifted a hand and stroked a finger across his perfect, pink lower lip. His tongue slipped out and licked me erotically. I felt my pupils dilate and he noticed it too. He moved toward me, my finger still on his mouth, and kissed me. His tongue moved around my finger that was now trapped between us and past it to search for my tongue. I slid my finger out of the way and kissed him in earnest, the intensity building. I reached down and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off him as he shifted to help me, once it was undone. His chest looked beautiful in the firelight, the orange reflection flickering on his skin and the shadows increasing the definition of his slight yet perfect, muscles. I ran my hands across his chest, turned on further at the sight of him without his shirt. Moving my head downward I took one of his nipples into my mouth and sucked gently on it. He moaned quietly as his hand moved through my hair, then in the next breath he was pushing me backward and hovering above me, lifting my arms in the air and pulling my sweater quickly off over my head. In another quick moment he had removed my bra too and then pushed me back onto the rug. The fleece was luxuriously soft and warm on my naked back and Edward's fingers were tantalising on my naked front, stroking me up and down, softly pinching my nipples and circling my belly button. His fingers moved lower, slid down the zipper on my skirt at my hip and undid the single button. He pulled it down, over my legs and then my feet before finally discarding it. I lay in front of him in just my black lace panties, my chest heaving as my breathing increased thanks to the pure lust in his eyes. I reached down and hooked my thumbs into the lace, lifting my legs high into the air as I drew them down over my behind and up past my knees, bending my legs then and sliding the panties off completely. He gasped and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. He lay down next to me and I sat up. I turned so that I faced his feet and then reached down his legs, stroking his skin in circles and light strokes, up and down and round, gradually moving higher, over his knees, up his thighs and up onto his hip. He moaned at the teasing and I reached for his smooth, marble-hard cock where it stood pointing upward. He gasped as my fingers stroked up and down his length, pressing harder on the fleshy ridge that ran up the length of the underside, eliciting a throaty groan from him. Still sitting to hisI leaned forward and licked him gently on his tip, taking the bead of clear, sticky liquid that sat glistening in the firelight, onto my tongue. I swept across the skin there, spreading the liquid as I circled around and around. I shifted slightly, kneeling up with my ass in the air as I prepared to take him all the way into my mouth. I placed my lips around him and then slowly moved downward, enveloping him in the moist softness of my mouth. He groaned again and then I felt his fingers feeling for the wet folds between my legs from behind. He found what he was looking for and pushed firmly, sliding two fingers into me, causing a groan to vibrate in my mouth around his cock as I continued to move my mouth up and down his silky skin.

After a moment I felt him place his hands around one of my thighs and pull it across his body so that my hot, wet sex was above his face. He'd lifted his head so that he was close enough for me to feel his warm breath on me. Wrapping his arms around my hips he buried his face in me and ran his tongue up and down between my lips, circling my clit at one end and pushing himself inside me at the other. I was moaning against him constantly now, and each sound that vibrated on him made him grow larger and harder in my mouth. We worked on each other, fingers, lips and tongues moving with smooth skin and slippery wetness.

I felt myself growing tense, partly at the increasingly incredible sensations he was creating between my legs and partly because I knew the time was drawing close. It was getting late and we'd already discussed that the best way to do it would be in the throes of passion.

I was rocking my hips and pushing myself onto his face as he lapped and teased me, his tongue moving deliciously amongst my folds. I could feel my orgasm building deep inside and swayed my hips faster as it approached. Edward's cock was straining inside my mouth and he moved his hips too, I sensed that he was also close.

As the beginnings of my climax started to wash over me, Edward moved briefly away for a moment and gasped.

"Now, Bella, now!"

He put his mouth quickly back onto me and encouraged my orgasm forward with his talented tongue.

My body rocked with the intense climax and I fought back the urge to cry out, instead settling for long muffles groans as I quickly slid my mouth off his cock, and without giving it too much thought I cupped his balls in my hand and with one last jingle I bit down hard, knowing I had to be cruel to be kind and that it was better to be brutal and do the task properly in one bite. I felt the flexible metal within his sac fold under my teeth as Edward roared loudly, a primal outpouring of his agony.

My guilt was intense and tears sprang to my eyes, knowing that I had caused his pain. He'd done it for me and I'd been the one to inflict it on him. I squeezed a little harder to make sure and then Edward stopped screaming and made a different type of noise altogether, closer to the sounds that I was used to him making. He moved suddenly and I found myself on my back again. He'd moved quickly and now he was over me, the hunger still in his eyes as he thrust forward and pushed himself inside me. He felt even larger than usual if that was possible as he pumped in and out of me, full of renewed vigour. Something was different but it took me a moment to realise what it was. With every movement of his hips, every time his balls slapped against me there was – silence! I'd done it! I thought I'd miss the jingle, but in reality its absence left the sound waves clear for all sorts of other exciting noises to reach my ears; Edward's ecstatic gasps and hitched breathing were louder than ever and affected me all the more for it. The wet sounds as he slid in and out of my centre were incredibly horny and the sound of my own heart thumping in my chest from the thrill of it all was exciting.

Edward was moving faster now. The emotion of the situation along with his obvious heightened arousal was enough to push me toward another climax. I gripped onto him, my legs around his hips pulling him further into me as we finally both burst together, falling in a delicious spiral, hips rocking together, slower and slower until we were still. He lay on me, both of us panting heavily. He lifted his head and looked me in the eye. We were both triumphant, it had worked and it wasn't nearly as bad as either of us had envisioned.

He rolled off me and lay propped up on his elbow, watching me.

"Oh!" I said suddenly, as a thought popped into my head.

"What?" he asked me, frowning.

I smiled mischievously and sat up, pushing him onto his back.

"Bella, what— Ohhhh!" he gasped as I bent down and took him gently into my mouth again, stroking him with my tongue, tasting myself and also him.

I sat up, licking my lips.

"Well, that's a shame," I said, a mock pout on my face. "I was developing quite a taste for brandy sauce."

We both laughed as I lay down next to him and he out his arms around me.

"Well, what do we do now?"

I looked at Edward and he had that familiar glint in his eye.

"Bella, as of tomorrow we're two human teenagers with the house to ourselves for the next six months, what do _you_ suggest we do?"

So we did.

**THE END**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
